


We're Just Following Ancient History

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Jayne didn't notice the music at first because she had the volume real low.
Relationships: Jayne Cobb/River Tam





	We're Just Following Ancient History

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics throughout the story are from "Strip" by Adam Ant

Jayne didn’t notice the music at first because she had the volume real low. That and there was plenty of times that he’d caught her dancing to music that was in her own head. Just a gentle rocking from one foot to another. He didn’t complain much, since he liked the way her hips moved when she did that.

River was all gussied up tonight, hair all shiny, hanging loose around her shoulders, short sleeve top, long skirt, long gloves – like Inara used to wear when she went out to those fancy parties. Maybe the gloves were Inara’s, this having been her shuttle before she left. He opened his mouth to ask, but then River slowly started to peel off one of her gloves. 

He watched, fascinated with the movement. Her hips continued to sway as she danced with her back to him. This wasn’t one of those fancy ballet things that she would distract him with while he was trying to lift weights. This was something else, something more natural than trying to spin around on one toe.

The music hit him then, lyrics coming through the tinny speakers that echoed his sentiments –

_It's at times like this the great heaven knows  
That we wish we had not so many clothes_

_Huh?_ he thought, right before the second glove hit him in the chest.

River glanced over her shoulder and grinned at him.

_Double huh. No screaming? No “get out”?_

There was just a continued sway, sway, sway as she turned toward him. Her hands were at her waist, unfastening the bottom-most button on her top. Jayne watched, not making a move toward her, as he enjoyed what could be the last bit of recycled air he’d experience before Mal spaced him.

River laughed. She moved her hands up higher, freeing the next button. Her navel was exposed. She threw her head back, rocking more rhythmically to the music as her hands continued to unfasten her blouse.

_We’re just following ancient history  
If I strip for you, will you strip for me?_

He watched as a bead of sweat traveled down her throat to where it disappeared between her breasts. _Lucky sweat._

She turned from him again, moving in time to the music. She let her shirt fall part way down her body, baring first one shoulder, then the other. She wiggled her ass provocatively as she let the shirt drift toward the floor.

Between the bra she wore and her hair, she was still pretty well covered. She turned halfway toward him, her profile standing out in the half-light of the shuttle. He watched her hands move through her hair, over her throat, down her sides, lingering just long enough on her breasts for his mouth to drop open slightly. 

She continued downward past her waist, over the fabric of her skirt, moving into a crouch position which drew her ass into perfect view. She reached for the hem of her skirt, pulling it slowly up, exposing feet in combat boots, black stockings, and tied around her calf –

_Sweet Buddha, was that a knife?_

Jayne had been turned on plenty by her dancing, but this little exposure sent his John Thomas into action. The garter belt and the naked strip of flesh at her upper thigh didn’t hurt either.

River dropped the skirt back into place, then moved her hands to where the skirt was tied. She very slowly unknotted the tie, then turned her back to him again and spread the fabric of the skirt out, like a curtain covering the lower half of her body. She lowered it slightly, exposing the black lace panties she was wearing, then tossed the skirt at Jayne.

“Girl, I gotta tell ya. Yer all kinds of sexy, but them boots gotta go.”

River sat down on the edge of the bed, extended her right leg, then batted her eyes at Jayne with a soft “Help me?”

Jayne didn’t need to be asked twice. He didn’t just pull the boot off right away, but instead, started at her hip, fingers grazing lightly as they traveled toward the ankle. He explored the naked strip of flesh between the garter belt and the stockings, then moved lower, tracing his name on the back of her knee and watching in satisfaction as she bit her lip. As he reached her right boot, he pulled it off with one hand while gently kneading the flesh from heel to toe with the other. River lay back on the bed, her arms outspread, enjoying the sensation.

Jayne lifted her left foot from the floor, started to edge the boot off her foot, then looked in River’s eyes. There was a hint of disappointment in her face. The girl wasn’t normally this easy for him to read. _Must be that we’re on the same wavelength now._ He chuckled and her eyes darkened. He heard her let out a shaky exhalation when he began repeating the process on her left leg.

Idly she began to sing the words of the song under her breath,  
 _We’re just following ancient history  
If I strip for you, will you strip for me?_

“Jayne?”

“Yeah?” he said as his fingers traced their way up towards her inner thigh.

“Lock the door.”

_Gorrammit!_

“Not as much a mood killer as Simon walking in.”

She had a point. Still, he was anxious to get to the sexin’.

“Stop,” River ordered. 

“What is it now, girlie? Want me to turn out the lights?” River shook her head and Jayne breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad she was one of those girls that didn’t need to rut in the dark.

“I’ve exposed myself, I think it’s only appropriate that you do the same.”

“You ain’t fully exposed there.” Jayne gestured to her scantily-but-still-clad body.

“And I won’t be until you comply, _dong ma_?”

In response, Jayne reached for his shirt and started to pull it over his head.

“Wait, wait, wait.” 

_What now?_ Jayne stopped, the shirt halfway up, covering his face, until he felt it being tugged down by insistent little hands.

“Thought the point was to get nekkid.”

“Want you to strip for me. Like I did for you.”

“That’s what I was trying ta do.”

“Slower. Please.”

Jayne slowly attempted to pull his shirt up and was again stopped by her hands.

“Still not right. Move your hips.”

“What’s movin’ my hips gotta do with me takin’ my shirt off?”

“Are you defective in some way? Can you not dance? Have you no rhythm? I’m not sure if the sex would be satisfactory if you do not know how to move.”

He pulled her toward him. The song was still playing, an endless loop of music as he ground his pelvis against her. River quickly pulled off with a “too much, but continue, please” and sat on the edge of the bed.

He imagined her body pressed against his as he continued to move, pulling the shirt over his head and twirling it a couple of times before tossing it at her. She giggled as she caught it.

He pulled the belt out slowly, one loop at a time, then stretched it up over his head before draping it over her shoulders. He then bent and shucked off his boots in the least graceful manner possible.

Staring instead at his naked back, River wasn’t complaining.

Jayne stood up straight and reached for his waistband. He unfastened the button at the top of his jeans, slowly pulled down the zipper, then slipped the jeans off the rest of the way. River’s eyes were fixed on the spot where his boxers tented.

Jayne sat beside her on the bed, fingers tracing circles on her upper thigh. “Now I’ve got one piece of clothing to your five. Any ideas how we can even this up?”

“I’m sure you have some ideas.”

“That I do,” he whispered, unfastening the garter on her right side. He leaned forward, placed a kiss on her stomach, and then unfastened the other garter.

“I thought you didn’t kiss girls.”

“Only on the lips. There’s...” He moved a bra strap down her arm to place a kiss on her shoulder, “...a lot of places left.” He leaned across her again to kiss and free the bra strap on the other shoulder.

And then his body left hers, and he was sliding down off the bed to kneel between her legs. He nipped the exposed skin of her inner thigh, then licked and kissed his way toward first one foot, then the other as he rolled down the stockings. He paused when he got to her knife sheath, untying the ribbons that held it in place. “Just gonna put that over here for a bit.”

River gave a little nod. Jayne reached for the garter belt next, pulling it down over her hips and legs in one fluid movement. “Still want me to go slow?” He whispered, teasing her through her panties with his tongue. She smelled so good and tasted even better.

Something sailed over his head, hitting the closed door. Her bra, he thought. Jayne looked up. She was watching him with fascination as he pulled her panties down and off. He started to move back between her legs but was stopped when she tapped the top of his head.

“Not finished yet” was all she said.

Jayne stood and reached for the waistband of his boxers. He was stopped again by her two tiny hands as she stood in front of him. Not again. He was hard as a rock and his patience was at his limit. If he didn’t get sexed and soon...

“Let me.” She replaced his hands with her own and shimmied the boxers down his legs.

She stepped back from him and looked him up and down. She walked around his body, touching him as she did so. He never knew where she was going to touch him. She ran her fingers along his biceps, slapped his ass, tweaked a nipple, and just when he couldn’t stand it any longer, wrapped her hand around his cock. His John Thomas stirred within her grasp and she smiled.

“Appreciative reaction to touch. Very good. You are acceptable. I will take you.”

And she did.


End file.
